


Dragon Age Inquisition *Asmund Trevelyan*

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Summary: Prologue to my new Dragon Age Inquisition...currently writing chapter 1 but the prologue will be considered as chapter 1 I guess on here. Let me know what you guys think.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Male Trevelyan, Leliana/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dragon Age Inquisition *Asmund Trevelyan*

Prologue

  
_Spiders...spiders were all that he could see as he gasped for breath, running from the spiders up narrow stairs. As he climbed the stairs; a glowing woman reached out to him and a bright light flashed before the man fell out of a rift and drifted into unconsciousness._

The man woke up to find himself chained in a dungeon and he looked around at several of the guards surrounding him. The man had short brown hair, a trimmed beard and unique red eyes and he stood at the height of 5ft 11in tall and muscular built. The man’s name was Asmund and he was a mage that had gone to the Conclave to speak for his fellow mages, when it exploded and that was the last thing he remembered. As Asmund thought on how he could get out of the chains and a green magic mark kept appearing on his hand and causing a ripple of pain through his arm, the door to the cell opened and he looked up to see two women coming into the room; one of the woman had short black hair and brown eyes dressed in templar armor while the other had a purple outfit on with the hood over her hair, but Asmund could detect some orange hair and she had brown eyes as well and Asmund recognized her immediately as she looked at him in shock.   
“Release him.” she told the guards and the other woman looked at her confused, “I know this man.”   
“How exactly do you know him?” the second woman asked.  
“I fought along side him 10 years ago.” the woman that Asmund knew, Leliana, told the second woman and the woman hesitated but nodded the guards who released Asmund and Leliana came up to him and hugged him tightly, “It’s been so long, Asmund.”   
“That it has, Leliana.” Asmund replied, “What happened? I only remember coming to the Conclave to meet with the Divine and then..running in the Fade to a lady and then found myself here.”   
“You should come outside.” Leliana said sadly and Asmund followed her outside with the other woman following them.  
As Asmund stepped outside; a large rumble in the sky echoed across the land and he looked up to see a large rift of the Fade in the skies and demons were falling out of it as other small rifts were falling down as well.   
“Well that’s not supposed to be there.” Asmund remarked slanting his eyes as he crossed his arms.  
“We call it the Breach.” the second woman said, “My name is Cassandra Pentaghast if there are to be introductions.”   
“Asmund...” Asmund replied and he turned to Leliana, “After I fought alongside you and the others against the Darkspawns...I continued on my way to help free the mages and bring peace between them and the templars...soon became respected by many royal and high officials and Divine Justinia personally called upon me to attend the Conclave...was Hawke there?”   
“You know Hawke?” Cassandra asked stunned and Asmund nodded, “Where is he?”   
“I saw him 3 years ago at Kirkwall, but he disappeared after taking Anders into hiding.” Asmund answered and he looked up to the Breach again, “We should head out if we are going to close that.”   
“Leliana, go on ahead to camp and get ready.” Cassandra said, “We are going to the smaller rift to test out the mark on Asmund’s hand.”   
Leliana looked at Asmund concerned as he stared up at the Breach and saw that he had the look resolve in his eyes and she left knowing that Asmund could take care of himself.   
“Shall we go?” Cassandra asked Asmund and he looked at her, nodding and they left to head up the mountain path.   
As they came to a bridge; Asmund sensed something heading towards them and he looked up to see a meteor from the rift heading towards them.  
“Look out!” Asmund called out and Cassandra stopped, gasping in shock as the meteor hurled towards them when suddenly a silver magical barrier surrounded and shielded them from the meteor.   
The meteor crumbled to the ground and Cassandra looked at it in shock before turning to Asmund and wondered if Leliana knew that he was a mage.   
“Are you okay?” Asmund asked her and she nodded as he walked up to her, “We should continue.”   
“Right.” Cassandra said as Asmund walked past her and she looked after him, From what I saw, that spell wasn’t a normal barrier spell...just who is Asmund?   
They continued on their way to the smaller rift and soon came upon an area where an elf and dwarf were fighting alongside several guards against demons as a green rift kept open and sending more demons out and Asmund gasped slightly as he recognized the dwarf as Varric Tethras, a companion and best friend to Hawke that Asmund had met in Kirkwall.  
“Varric!” Asmund called out as a demon came up behind the dwarf and Asmund’s eyes glowed as his right hand covered in ice particles.  
Asmund thrust his hand out at the demon and froze it in place before clenching his fist closed and shattering the demon into pieces. He jumped down from a ledge as his fists lit on fire and he landed on his knee, smashing his fists into the ground and spirals of flames shot out of the ground and surrounded the demons, burning them as the flames moved around the guards not harming them.   
“Well if it isn’t Asmund.” Varric said smiling and Asmund looked up smirking as Cassandra came up to them, “What you doing here, buddy?”   
“I was...well am the prisoner I guess.” Asmund told him as he looked at Cassandra and then turned to the small rift, “Now let’s close this...”   
Asmund looked at his hand carrying the mark before thrusting it at the rift and closing it, causing the demons to disappear and he felt the rift’s power add to his mark.  
“It worked.” the elf mage said and he looked at Asmund curiously, “What prompted you to close it with your mark?”   
“Kinda figured that I got the mark when the Breach was created cus I didn’t have it before the Conclave was destroyed.” Asmund replied, “So I just focused on closing it with the mark.”   
“Well we should test it on the bigger rift then.” Cassandra said, “Seems that you and Varric know each other already...but this is Solas...an apostate, like you, that kept the mark from killing you.”   
“I thank you.” Asmund said bowing to Solas, “Seems like you know somewhat of the mark’s magic.”   
“I deduced that the mark may close the rift but you beat me to it.” Solas replied, “Shall we continue on?”   
Asmund nodded and they continued on their way until they reached the forward camp where Leliana was talking to a chancellor named Rodrick and Asmund and the others walked up to her and the chancellor.  
“You made it, thank the Maker.” Leliana said relieved and she turned to Rodrick, “Chancellor, this is...”   
“I don’t care who he is...he is our prisoner and I demand that he is taken to Val Royeaux for trail.” Rodrick said angrily and Asmund slanted his eyes in anger as he wanted to reveal who he really was but now wasn’t the time.  
“Enough debating.” Asmund said and they looked at him, “I am heading to close to Breach...I may not last for your trail if this mark kills me...Leliana, can you meet us there?”   
“Of course.” she replied, “You remember your way to the Temple of Ashes?”   
Asmund nodded and she bowed slightly to him before heading out and Asmund continued onto the path to Temple of Ashes which he had visited 10 years with Leliana and the Warden, along with Alistair Therin who was the current King of Ferelden. Asmund headed towards the Temple of Ashes and soon came to the temple which now laid in ruins and Asmund saw a group of soldiers fighting darkspawns and he jumped down the ledge, eyes glowing and lightning covering his hands as he got up and blasted lightning at the darkspawns thus killing them in an instant. Asmund looked at the rift, slanting his eyes, and he thrust his marked hand at it and closed it successfully as Cassandra, Varric and Solas came up to him.  
“Closed...just like before.” Solas said standing by Asmund and looking at him, “You are becoming quite proficient at this.”   
“Let’s just hope it works on the big one.” Varric remarked and Asmund chuckled.  
“Lady Cassandra, you made it in time.” a man’s voice said behind them and Asmund turned to see a templar commander with blonde hair, brown eyes and trimmed beard wearing brown armor coming up to them and Asmund recognized him at once, “Thank you.”   
“Don’t thank me, Commander Cullen.” Cassandra replied as she turned to introduce Asmund, “This is...”   
“Asmund?” the man said shocked and Cassandra groaned in frustration.  
“Maker’s breath...” she said exasperated, “Do you know everyone, Asmund?”   
“You mean she doesn’t know?” Cullen asked Asmund stunned and Asmund shook his head.  
“Perhaps we shall talk about it after I close the Breach.” Asmund answered looking at the Breach, “Cullen, go ahead and get your men to safety away from here...I don’t know exactly what it will take to close this and you shouldn’t be caught in the blast.”   
“Asmund...” Cullen started to say when Asmund held up a hand to silence him and smiled softly.  
“I’ll be fine, Cullen.” he told the man and Cullen looked at him for a moment before nodding.  
“Be safe.” Cullen said and he left with his men as Asmund continued on and came to the rift.  
Asmund looked at the dead demons laying on the ground as he walked up to the rift and Leliana set up her agents around the temple in case demons showed up.  
_Prepare the sacrifice_ a deep voice echoed from the rift and everyone looked at it stunned as the rift showed the Divine being held in front of a dark being, _Keep her still_  
_What’s going on here_? an echo of Asmund asked appearing in the vision.  
 _Run while you can_ Divine Justinia called out to Asmund, _Warn them_  
The vision disappeared as a bright light flashed and Cassandra came up to him.  
“You were there.” she said, “What is this? Is it true? What happened to the Divine?”   
“I told you that I _don’t_ remember!” Asmund said angrily, “If I could remember what happened, then I would gladly tell you!”   
“Echoes of what happened bleeds from the Fade.” Solas said examining the magic in the air, “This rift is closed, albeit temporarily...you need to open it and then seal it closed properly.”   
“That means demons may get out.” Cassandra warned everyone, “Be on guard.”   
Asmund looked at the mark on his hand and then thrust it at the rift, opening it up and a large demon came through and started attacking everyone as Asmund dodged the attacks and attacked back with his magic, weakening the demon thus buying him time to close the rift and destroy the demon. As he closed the rift, the shock wave knocked everyone back and Asmund was blown back against a pillar where his head hit the bricks and he blacked out. 

_The Dread Wolf seeks what he has lost_ a female voice echoed in Asmund’s mind in the darkness, _The Orb of Destruction is used by the Elder One and he wants to cast down the Black City_  
Asmund gasped as he woke up to find himself laying on a bed in a small house, dressed in royal garments, and he could hear people talking outside while he sat up and looked around. As he looked towards the door; he saw a young elf boy entering the room with a box of herbs in his hands and the boy looked at Asmund, clearly shocked that the man was awake and he dropped the box startled.  
“Oh forgive me.” the boy said, “I had no idea you were awake.”   
“It is alright, child.” Asmund replied softly and the boy fell to his knees and bowed his head to the ground.  
“I beg for your pardon, my lord.” he said humbly, “We are in Haven, my lord...they say that you stopped the Breach from spreading and we’re safe for the time being.”   
“Thank goodness.” Asmund said sighing as he looked down at his mark, which sparked but didn’t cause him much pain as before when the Breach was spreading, “Where is Lady Cassandra?”   
“She is in the main hall with the others, my lord.” the boy told him as he got up and backed up to the door, “She will want to see you...at once she said.”   
Asmund nodded at the boy who left and Asmund got up from the bed and looked out the window to the skies and saw the Breach still there, but it wasn’t spreading or shooting demon meteors so Asmund could sigh in relief and catch his breath. Asmund looked around the village and saw the people of Haven moving about, trying to recover from the demons and conclave destruction, and he walked towards the main hall and some of the villagers whispered to each other as he walked past them.  
 _They say that he was sent by Andraste herself when he came out of the Fade_ a woman whispered to another.  
 _The Herald of Andraste_...a man whispered in awe and Asmund lowered his eyes as the whispers of him being the Herald continued but he knew that he was not divine or sent by Andraste and to be honest with himself, he wasn’t sure if he believed in Andraste or the Maker.   
“Asmund.” Varric called out as Asmund was about to enter the main hall, “How you feeling, pal?”   
“Honestly?” Asmund questioned as he looked at his mark, “Not sure exactly why it has to be me again trying to save the world...I mean I know the Warden and Hawke did their part as heroes but I was right there with both of them and now I am the main protagonist I guess...should have expected something like this to happen though with my luck.”   
“Well I am here to help you so don’t take it all upon yourself.” Varric told him and Asmund nodded as he entered the main hall and walked down the hall to the war room.  
He heard arguing in the room and he sighed as he heard Cassandra and Leliana arguing with Chancellor Rodrick, not wanting to be drawn into the politics but knew that Leliana would find him sooner than later and so he walked in and Rodrick turned to him.  
“Chain him and prepare him for his trial.” Rodrick commanded the guards standing by the door.  
“Disregard that and leave us.” Cassandra told the guards and they saluted her and left the room, closing the door on the way out and Asmund made a mental note to remember that Cassandra had the loyalty of the guards, “Please come in, Asmund...pay no mind to Chancellor Rodrick.”   
“You play a dangerous game, Seeker.” Rodrick sneered at Cassandra, “The Divine is dead and a replacement is needed as soon as possible so we can follow her lead and not rely on the prisoner.”   
“Asmund, shall I introduce you or would you like the honor?” Leliana asked smiling at Asmund and Asmund was about to reply when the door opened behind him.  
“I think I shall have the pleasure.” a familiar man’s voice said and Asmund’s eyes widened in shock as he turned to see a man with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and a trimmed beard wearing a brown/red royal garment and a golden crown on his head walked in, “Hello Asmund...” “Your highness.” Chancellor Rodrick said bowing immediately in reverence to the man, Alistair Therin, “I am honored by your arrival, my King.”   
“Well when I heard from Leliana about what happened at the conclave, I knew I had to come.” Alistair said smiling at Leliana who nodded to him and Alistair looked at Asmund who was scratching his head, “Got yourself in trouble again, Asmund? You have been following Hawke’s recklessness when you were in Kirkwall with him.”   
“I have not become reckless, Alistair.” Asmund said sourly, “You’ve gotten more uptight since you took the crown.”   
“How dare you speak to the King of Ferelden that way, prisoner!” Chancellor Rodrick cried out in anger as he rushed up to Asmund to strike him when suddenly Asmund caught the man’s arm by the wrist.  
“I suggest you don’t strike me.” Asmund told the stunned chancellor, “Especially in front of the King.”   
“I vouch for Asmund’s innocence, Chancellor Rodrick.” Alistair told the man, “Please leave the room...I need to have a talk with Leliana, Lady Cassandra and Asmund.”  
“Of course, my lord.” Chancellor Rodrick said bowing and he hurriedly left the room, closing the door as Alistair turned to Asmund and crossed his arms while glaring at Asmund.  
“What?” Asmund questioned confused, “He deserved much worse than a warning.”   
“I am sorry, my lord but am I missing something?” Cassandra asked, “How does everyone know Asmund?”   
“You haven’t told her yet?” Alistair asked shocked as he looked at Asmund.  
Asmund shrugged as Alistair sighed and then smiled at Cassandra before he walked up and draped a playful arm around Asmund’s shoulder and pulling him in close.  
“Well then Lady Cassandra, I hereby introduce Asmund Therin...my brother and Lord of Ferelden.” Alistair said proudly as Asmund sighed and Cassandra’s jaw dropped in shock.  
 _Asmund was actually Asmund Therin, a powerful mage and brother to King Alistair of Ferelden? Second in line for the throne?_


End file.
